Wemma Zoo Visit And Surprise
by MalireyC
Summary: Lucas goes to the zoo while a surprise happens for Will and Emma! I wanna thank @wemmagleek719 for all her help!
1. Chapter 1

Emma and Will woke up to the sound of their 3 week old baby Lucas crying. They got up and Will cooked breakfest and Emma warmed up a bottle and got Lucas out of his crib and fed him his bottle. "Em, breakfest is ready." Will called out to Emma. Emma walked to the table with Lucas in her arms. "I feel so blessed to have this baby with you" Will said while looking down at Lucas then Emma. Emma replied saying "me too." They ate all they're breakfest and then Will sat down on the couch as Emma put Lucas back in his crib. Emma made her way to the couch and sat in Will's lap. "Hey what do you think about us taking Lucas to the zoo for the first time?" "Will that sounds amazing! I would love to do that! How about we go after LUcas wakes up from his nap?" "Sounds great!" Will replied with a smile but then heard Lucas start crying."Well looks like we're about to go." Emma chuckled as she headed to Lucas's room. Emma got Lucas ready and then got into the car only yo find Will there waiting for her. They finally got to the zoo and went in and got in line to buy they're tickets. "Dang'it" Emma said as Will was getting his wallet out to see how much money he had. "What's the matter?" I forgot Lucas's stroller can you go get it?" "Sure. Be right back." Will said as he kissed Emma's cheek. Will came back with the stroller and put Lucas in it. After they bought they're tickets and found the sight that led them to the lions and tigers. Next they saw the bears and took a lot of pictures. Then they went to look at the cows. Then Emma remembered when her brother pushed her at the dairy farm when she was a kid. She tried to ignore it at first but the thought just kept on getting stronger stronger and stronger until she cracked. "Will I can't do this!" Emma yelled quietly."Emma honey whats wrong?" "It's just that I remembered when my brother pushed me at the dairy farm." "Oh, Emma I'm so sorry I forgot." "Will it's not your fault I just want to go home." "Of course Emma. Lets go." Will called his parents to watch Lucas on the way home. When Will's parents got Lucas and left Emma and Will ate dinner and then Will said "Emma I have a surprise for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Emma said she wondered what Will meant when he said I have surprise for you. "Just come on." Emma nodded as Will led them to the car. On the car ride Emma tried her best to keep from exploding and making him tell her where they were going, but she didn't because right when she was abo-  
ut to they pulled up to a church. They got out of the car and Emma had a confused look on her face. Will saw it instantly and just kissed her deeply on the lips and took her hand and led her in. Emma's face lit up when she saw what was inside. The church was decorated exactly like she wanted it to be for their wedding since they already had everything planned and should have already been married but once Emma and Will found out that Emma was pregnant they decided to hold back the wedding. But the church also had the colors,food,and drinks that they decided on. "Will what is this?" Emma asked still in shock. "It's our wedding. We're going to get married...tomorrow. The reason why it's tomorrow is because it's tradition that we don't see eachother the day of the wedding. So you can stay at the house with the glee girls since they're your bridemaids and I'm going to stay the night at Finn's house with all the glee guys." "Will, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this for me. I love you so much and thank you so much." Will just kissed her on the lips as a I love you too and a your welcome. Emma put her arms around Will's neck as she deepend the kiss and made it more passionate. Will rubbed his tongue against her mouth begging for entry. She let him in and swirled her tongue around his. He pulled away not because he wanted to stop but because he needed to breath and so did she. They got back in the car and Will packed a bag for Finn's house. He was almost at the door when the doorbell ringed. It was Rachel and all the other glee girls. "Hey girls." Will said at they all almost at the same time said hey . Will kissed Emma and Lucas goodbye since Will's parents were on their way to keep Lucas for the night and bring him back in the morning. Once Will left and his parents showed up and got Lucas Emma and the girls talked and did mani and pedi's while at Finn's house Will and the guys talked and watched football re-runs. Finally it was 3:00am and everyone was asleep ready for the day ahead of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is it. The song stared playing that let Emma know that it was her cue. She started walking down the aisle while everyone stood up. The first thing she saw was Will, which was exactly who she wanted to see. She also saw Lucas as cute as can be in his little tux. Once she got to the front of the church Will looked her strait in the eye. "You look beautiful" "As do you." Will started to say his vows "Emma, I love you more than anything in this world. I feel like the luckiest man on earth to be marring you. We had such a big journey on our way here with many milestones. Like finding out that we were going to be parents, having Lucas, and so many more. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you right by my side. I love you Emma and I always will till the day I die." Emma had tears in her eyes. She started to say her vows. "Will, I never thought that I'd be marring the man of my dreams. I love you with everything I am. I wouldn't be who I am today without you. I can't even imagine my life without you. Even if I try a little bit it's too painful. I know that I will have an amazing life with you and Lucas in my life. Nothing can change my mind about that. I love you so much and I can't wait to become Mrs. Will Schuester." After they said their "I Do's" the preacher finally said you may kiss the bride. Will pulled Emma in for the best kiss of her life. They felt like they were rising to the top of the world. After they broke the kiss everyone cheered. They walked down the aisle together as happy as ever.


End file.
